magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Knights
Japanese Title: 無幻美少女戦士ドリームナイツ English Title: Phantom Beautiful Soldier Dream Knights First Movie: Mu Maboroshi Bishōjo Senshi Dream Knights vol.1 Airdate: November 26, 2004 The Sackubaz， the inhabitants of Nightmare， a world of darkness that had been created by the hate， anger and jealousy that exist within the hearts of humans have appeared in the real world. The purpose of the Sackubaz is to eat up the dreams of humans， and re-create the world of reality into one filled with terror and despair. Aira， the goddess of the dream world， Dreamtopia， selects three girls as guardians of dreams， giving birth to beautiful dream warriors， called the Dream Knights. White Bunny， Minusagi Yukimura and Blue Swan， Aoi Shiratori awaken as warriors. However， the third girl， Pink Cat， Miya Momoi is unable to awaken as a warrior from her fear towards the Sackubaz. Her aunt Satsuki’s dream is snatched away by the Sackubaz. White Bunny and Blue Swan who enter enemy grounds to rescue her， are caught by them. Miya plunges right into the trap of the Sackubaz to rescue the two girls. Her wish of wanting to protect everyone transforms into power and causes a miracle... The Dream Knights succeed in rescuing Satsuki by defeating the Sackubaz and Dark Widow... However， this victory is no more than just the beginning of the fierce battles that are yet to come... And now， the battle has begun for the beautiful and noble three goddess-dream warriors， Dream Knights. Here finally is the special effects action of the heroic deeds of the three noble and beautiful warriors! The Dream Knights! May the power of will give them the strength to defeat evil! Second Movie: Mu Maboroshi Bishōjo Senshi Dream Knights vol.2 Airdate: November 26, 2004 The next killer the Sackubaz， the ones who eat up the dreams of humans sent in is the Mismantis. Mismantis gets artists together and tries to get them to draw a picture of hell to offer to Nahga， the Queen of the Sackubaz. The Dream Knights battle with Mismantis who try to kidnap student teacher， Kyoko. Unfortunately， Minusagi is thrown off guard at the sudden appearance of her mother Sayuri， and the student teacher Kyoko is carried off by Mismantis. Moreover， Minusagi is taken home by Sayuri who is overtaken by anxiety. Having no other choice， Miya and Aoi go to sneak into the building that is the hide-out of the Sackubaz. But， what the two girls find awaiting them inside the building is a different time and space that had been created by Nahga….. Miya and Aoi are driven against the wall. Will they be able to make it out of the labyrinth and rescue student teacher， Kyoko? And， what of Minusagi... We bring you Volume 2 of the special effects action of the heroic deeds of the three noble and beautiful warriors! May the power of will give them the strength to defeat evil! Third Movie: Mu Maboroshi Bishōjo Senshi Dream Knights vol.3 Airdate: November 26, 2004 The Sackubaz are dream snatchers who scheme to throw the world of reality into one ruled by terror and despair. Now， in the final stage， the most formidable killer of all， Nahga， the Queen of the Sackubaz makes her appearance. Nahga takes Miya away， and locks her soul into dream world. Miya continues to fight in the world of nightmare to no end， and finally collapses. Minusagi and Aoi go on a dead run to look for Miya. Aira appears before the two girls. They find that the longest they can stay in dream world is 7 minutes. If they stay any longer， they will become captive， and never be able to make it out of dream world ever again. Despite being aware of the danger， Minusagi and Aoi head for the dream world. Awaiting the two girls are highly evolved Sackubaz， Sarome and Nahga， the most formidable foe. What awaits them at the end of the ferocious battle? Will it be the smile of victory or..... Finally the last of special effects action， Beautiful Dream Warriors-Dream Knights Vol. 3! May the power of will defeat evil! Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action